Tag to Mile High
by RoryFaller
Summary: This is a tag to scr1tno's story entitled Mile High. I could not resist writing this smut scene. Mile High was follow up to the events of Brainstorm. Of course it is McKeller.


**This is a tag to scr1tno's story entitled Mile High. I could not resist writing this smut scene. Thanks to 2Harts my beta.**

**Characters belong to MGM. Story idea and some dialogue belong to scr1tno.

* * *

**

_John grinned again. "Yep but I might leave that to the morning. I dread to think of what's going on between the two of them right now." Davis laughed and John dismissed her. He watched her departing back and reached for a beer. Well that was certainly a different way for Rodney to get back with Keller. He sat back in his chair and enjoyed his beer; content in the knowledge that the only good thing that had come out of this was that Rodney was getting his act together._

_Jennifer would certainly be in agreement with John if she had known what he was thinking. Rodney had marched her back to his quarters, locked the door behind him and disabled the radio link in seconds. Jennifer stood uncertainly in front of the door and watched him. He turned back to her with the same intense expression on his face. Jennifer had the feeling she was about to experience a very different side to Rodney McKay._

* * *

Jennifer stood rooted to the spot as Rodney pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He walked to her and reached out and unzipped her jacket. Turning her around so he could pull the jacket off, Jennifer found herself facing the mirror over his dresser. The reflection unfolding before her eyes was one of the man she loved standing behind her sliding his hands around her waist to unclasp her pants and push the zipper down.

"Rodney," Jennifer started because she suddenly felt self-conscious and shy. The first time they made love on the plane, it was nervous and sweet. Rodney was terrified of hurting her and getting caught by the pilot so they did not fully undress or take too much time for the exploration of the other's body. They kissed a long time and then Jennifer seemed to be straddling his lap on the floor. A lot of nervous laughs, apologetic words and concentrating on keeping her orgasm quiet were the main things she remembered. Their joining left her feeling more satisfied than she had with her previous experiences. To have Rodney undressing her in the bright lights of his quarters in front of his mirror was something she was not quite ready for.

"Shhh," he whispered as his mouth found her earlobe and then slid down her neck, kissing and lapping her.

A deep moan escaped Jennifer as his hands pulled her shirt out of her pants and his hands slid slowly up her sides, over her rib case to enclose her breast. The feel of his warm hands kneading her breasts through her bra caused her breathing to catch and her knees to weaken. She quickly reached up to grab his head with one hand and the other hand settled over his arm. Rodney pulled back quickly much to Jennifer's displeasure. His hands left her breasts to come down and grab the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head.

Now she was looking at herself clad only in a bra. A red flush covered her face and neck. "Rodney," she started again trying to turn.

"Shh," he said again putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. His hands slid into her hair gently pulled the elastic holding her ponytail out and slid through her hair once before they dropped to her bra clasp.

"What are you…" she stopped as her bra loosened and his left hand slid around to grasp her exposed left breast. He pressed kisses along her right shoulder as he pushed the strap down. His right hand then circled around in front to rub her right breast. Her bra fell off her arms to the floor unnoticed.

Standing half naked in front of his mirror she felt as if she was watching a movie. Her hair was loose and messy around her head. A look of shock and desire covered her features. Her hands reached behind her to grip Rodney's hips. His arousal was pressing against her backside. He shifted his hips a little to rub against her causing him to groan deep in his throat as he kissed across her back, neck and shoulders. Watching his large hands in the mirror fully cover her breasts and feeling the sensations of his roughened hands stroking her nipples was causing familiar sensations to fill her.

Rodney's right hand slid down her stomach to the top of her panties. A gasp escaped her mouth as she watched his hand travel in the mirror and felt it moving over her. The erotic nature of these events left her feeling more turned on than she could imagine. When his hand disappeared beneath her white panties in the mirror, she had to close her eyes and move her hands up to grasp his head and arm again because her knees were buckling.

A slightly calloused finger suddenly slid through the wetness of her folds eliciting a cry of his name. His fingers, which worked magic on keyboards and with electronic equipment, stroked and slid within her like they were memorizing every contour of her most private parts. His other hand slid off her breast and moved around her waist to hold her upright. Moans and groans of his name continued to escape from her.

The first waves of her release quickly spread through her body as his thumb found her clit while his other finger was busy rubbing her inside. Her knees totally failed her and she found herself held up by his arm around her waist and her hands clinging to him. Unable to really move, he mostly carried her over to his bed.

The feel of a soft pillow under her head and the soft blanket against her back were the next thing that registered in her weakened state. Rodney had left her for a moment causing her to make an angry sound. His laughing could be heard as she opened her eyes to try and focus on something. He was leaning over her feet removing her shoes. Next, his hands were pulling her pants and underwear down in one pass.

She could finally focus on him noting that he was naked. Her eyes stared at the impressive erection he was sporting and slid up his body to find his face. The look of adoration on it caused all her shyness to disappear.

"You are so beautiful," he said taking her lips with his.

There were so many sensations and emotions flowing through her that she thought her head would explode. The physician felt the mattress dipping and then the feel of his body leaning over hers. His chest hair brushed over her sensitized breasts and his fully aroused member poked at her entrance. A shiver and a moan escaped her as her tongue and Rodney's battled for dominance in their mouths.

His mouth pulled away from hers, kissing, licking and sucking his way down her neck to her right breast. The feel of his lips and tongue on her breast for the first time drove her to bury her hands in his hair holding his skilled lips and tongue close to her body. Her back arched off the bed and he took the opportunity to slide his arms around her back and waist. Lifting his head slightly caused her to groan until the feel of his wet tongue on her nipple turned it into a pleasurable sigh.

His lips and tongue slid from her breasts to move lower on her body. _Is he going down on me?_ Her only other lover never did that. Sex with him was not exciting or even that pleasurable if she was honest. Its sole purpose was to reach climax as quickly as possible. Rodney seemed to enjoy exploring her body and was doing an amazing job of it.

When she felt him move and grip her hips with his hands, she found some strength to lift her head off the pillow. The image of Rodney lowering his head to the apex of her thighs sent a wave of anticipation through her causing a shiver to shake her body. His eyes locked briefly with hers and his eyebrows rose slightly before he closed his eyes and finished lowering his head.

The feel of his hot breath on skin was more than she could take. Her hands grabbed the blanket on his bed and her hips tried to thrust her body closer to his mouth but his hands held her hips in place. His mouth landed on the inner part of her left thigh instead of where she wanted it. His tongue slid along her inner thigh and then his lips and tongue slid up her right thigh. He repeated this torture until Jennifer cried, "Rodney, please!"

She heard a slight chuckle come from him and if she had enough strength, she would have sat up and pulled him to her. Never in her life had she felt the need to be forceful in the bedroom, but this teasing was pushing her composure out the window. The sudden shock of his tongue licking her flesh sent a wave of sensation through her abdomen and down her legs.

"Ahh… Rodney!" Her hands were flailing around and they landed on his head pulling slightly at his hair.

His tongue continued lapping for a while then his mouth moved to enclose around her and began to suck in earnest. The tightening of all the muscles of her abdomen was almost painful. Jennifer's hands gripped the blanket and tore at it. Her hips started to buck almost in rhythm with the flicking of his tongue over the most sensitive part of her body. Her orgasm caused her to scream his name with all her strength as tears ran out of her eyes. After several waves of intense pleasure, her body collapsed into the mattress. Roaring filled her ears making her fear she was passing out.

Opening her eyes, she was met with the most arrogant, smuggest grin she ever saw on the face of Atlantis's resident super genius. The strong, proud part of her brain wanted to hit him. Her body replied by saying he could do whatever he wanted to her, whenever he wanted to. She belonged to him.

"I think Woolsey heard that upstairs," he chuckled sliding back on top of her holding most of his weigh on his arms.

Staring intently into her face, Rodney's smile did not let up. Trying to force out thoughts or even a single word was beyond her. She could never have imagined an orgasm would leave her so completely exhausted. Unable to move, she mumbled slightly.

Taking her sounds as a sign that she was okay, Rodney pressed a brief kiss to her lips and brushed the tears off her cheeks. The arrogance left his face to be replaced by a look of pure love as he realized her tears were ones of immense pleasure. He hovered over her smiling and stroking her hair with his hand. Awareness that Rodney had done all this for her, but so far got no pleasure in return entered Jennifer's consciousness. His erection was pressed against her curls. Jennifer did not want to be a passive lover with Rodney like she had been with her previous boyfriend, but she really had no strength in her.

"Rodney," she breathed out barely audible to her own ears. "I love you but I can't…"

"I love you, too," He appeared to know what she was trying to say. Shifting more weight on his left arm, his right hand slid down between them to stroke her slightly. Unable to imagine she had the ability to be aroused after that complete release, Rodney proved her wrong about her own body again. A familiar tightness started forming between her thighs as his magical fingers and enlarged penis began to push and stroke at her. The familiar wetness that was always there in his presence returned. Closing her eyes again, she became aware of the sudden change in his breathing. As he prepared to push himself fully inside her, their eyes locked. The look of joy on Rodney's face would stay in her mind forever. She raised her hands to stroke his shoulder up his neck and into his hair. He returned his right hand to the mattress so he could move better. His hips thrust forward slowly filling her for the second time in their new relationship.

As they fell into a slow, gentle rhythm, the intimacy of the act caused tears to fill Jennifer's eyes again. Rodney's breathing became erratic and his blue eyes remained locked onto hers until he had to close them. Another wave of pleasure radiated from their joined flesh to cause Jennifer to moan. Finding a strength that she did not know she still possessed, she pulled Rodney down so she could kiss his lips. An unusual flavor was on them, but Jennifer did not care. It was from her body after all. She began to stroke his tongue in rhythm with their lovemaking. After a short time, Jennifer broke the kiss to cry out once more as another intense orgasm overran her body. Rodney was crying out her name and seemed to collapse after releasing himself into her. Trying not to crush her, he rolled to the side pulling her tight against him. Trailing kisses over her face he whispered, "I love you, Jennifer Keller."

"And I love you." Jennifer smiled and then promptly fell into a blissful sleep.

_

* * *

A long while later Jennifer snuggled into the crook of Rodney's arm content to lie there for a while. Rodney bent to kiss her again and then pulled away looking down at her._

_She smiled shyly up at him. He smiled back and then Jennifer grinned._

"_It was almost worth getting into a fight if that was your reaction," she told him._

_He looked down at her, the intense expression back._

"_What where you fighting about?" he asked her._

_She shook her head._

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Something tells me it does. I would never have believed it if I hadn't actually seen it. You don't lose control like that easily."_

_Jennifer looked at him. This was not something she wanted to share with him._

"_Honestly Rodney. I had been wound up all day and she just made a stupid comment and I lost it. I will have to apologise to her tomorrow. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she told him. Rodney looked intently at her again._

"_I'm not buying that," he said and waited for her to continue. She looked at him and had the feeling that he was going to keep at it until she told him._

"_She made a horrible remark about you and I saw red," she told him. Rodney grinned at her._

"_You were defending my honour?" he asked her. Jennifer smiled slightly._

"_Something like that," she told him as he pulled her over on top of him and held her close._

"_If you are going to go around hitting everyone that says anything horrible about me you are going to end up fighting most of the city," he told her._

_Jennifer managed a giggle at that. He could have a point there. She snuggled down again and fell asleep. Rodney gazed at her for a while, not quite able to believe his luck then fell asleep himself._

**

* * *

A/N: This is a late birthday gift for my friend. **


End file.
